


Easter Candy

by NerdyAdjacent



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I'm on my way to give you multiple screaming orgasms and Easter candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Candy

**Author's Note:**

> WWE - any/any - this text  
> (Anonymous)
> 
> Hi I'm on my way to give you multiple screaming orgasms and Easter candy.
> 
> This text from Texts From Last Night made me laugh and seemed the perfect prompt for a story.
> 
> I don't have any particular pairing in mind so if anyone is inspired by this it is author's choice.

_Hi I'm on my way to give you multiple screaming orgasms and Easter candy._

  
Seth read the text and smiled at his phone before quickly typing a response.

_Where'd you get Easter candy?_

The little text bubble popped up and he waited for the reply. It wasn't long before the alert beeped through.

_Drug store has it 80% off and I was dying for some peanut butter eggs. Got you peeps...so many peeps. Spent $5._

He chuckled to himself, _You know me so well, Dean._  
  
Again the little bubble came through. _So, about those multiple screaming orgasms…_

Seth thought a moment and a devious idea came to mind. If Dean was at the drugstore picking up candy, he wouldn't be back for another 20 minutes or so, the perfect amount of time to significantly rile him up. He grinned at the thought of Dean's face when he replied.

_Yeah, about those. How do you propose to make me scream? I'd like to know in case I want peeps instead._

There was a long pause before the text bubble appeared again and Seth knew he had him.

_We're going to do this now? I still have a few errands to run!_

_Now or never bucko. The peeps are starting to win out. I mean, if you don't wanna tell me…_

_Oh, I'm gonna make you wish you didn't start this for starters._

_Yeah, how?_

_I hope you like being ridden like a three dollar pony._

_That it? Man, those peeps are sounding better and better every second! I want details…_

_Fine...details huh? How about I ain't gonna even make it to the bedroom. I'm gonna tear your clothes off at the front door, piece by piece…_

Now we were getting somewhere. _Then what?_

_Then I'm gonna push you up against the wall and shove my tongue down your throat before I grab your cock._

_Kinky. What if I fight back?_

_Oh, so you wanna do it that way? Then I'm flipping you around and holding your wrists while I fuck you._

_You better forget about those errands and get here before I start without you._

_I'm already on my way sweetheart._

_Don't forget my peeps._

 

 


End file.
